<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Try Me by honestgrins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484286">Try Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins'>honestgrins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [184]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-ish, Caroline Forbes Goes to New Orleans, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:28:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>serafinaescandell asked: “She’s your first love. I intend to be your last.” P.S: Love your writing! xx</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [184]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Try Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caroline glanced over his shoulder to find the petite redhead still staring at them from across the bar. “It’s been, like, nine hundred years. Why is she so obsessed with you?”</p>
<p>The de Martels had made a spectacle of themselves in reuniting with the Mikaelsons, with Aurora paying special attention to Klaus and his…plaything, as she referred to Caroline.</p>
<p>She had faced a number of death glares in her comparatively short life, but Caroline couldn’t bring herself to worry when Klaus himself seemed so at ease next to her.</p>
<p>“I’m quite charming,” Klaus defended too easily with that smug smirk of his. With a hand on her knee, he gave a playful squeeze. “Are you saying you’ll tire of me in the next nine hundred years?”</p>
<p>She tossed an elbow into his side, turning away from the crowd to nip at his ear. “I’ll actually have you around to keep me interested.”</p>
<p>His shoulders puffed up like he was proud to hear her say it. “Someone’s confident, sweetheart.”</p>
<p>“She was your first love,” she conceded. Idly, she wondered what he must have been like all those centuries ago. But she smiled anyway, knowing they had so many more ahead of them. “I intend to be your last.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>